


Just Hold On (For Me)

by Teddi_Sue



Series: Hacy One Shots [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Mild Blood, absolutely no fluff whatsoever, whump?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: Still with no powers, how will Harry heal a severely injured charmed one?





	Just Hold On (For Me)

Harry sighed in relief as he looked at the rest of the group. They had made it out alive, all of them. He couldn’t be more proud of the outcome of this fight, which had been an unfair one, but they still had been able to win. It was a miracle.

They all sat down in the truck, still shocked and ready to fight. The slightest noise made them jump, hands ready to fight. It had really been a close one. When Mel started the engine and took off, everyone started to relax and take a deep breath.

With a smile on his face, Harry turned to the eldest charmed one, who had been as quiet as always, but hadn’t responded to any of his questions. His eyes widened with shock.  
Blood.

There was blood everywhere. Macy put pressure on the wound on her torso he had only discovered himself. The adrenaline had numbed the pain and dizziness, but now everything came at once. Before Harry could react, Macy collapsed on the backseat of the moving vehicle, almost pale as a ghost and breathing heavily and panicky.

Maggie was the first one to react, pushing the bloody hands away and trying to make out the graveness of her injuries while her eyes rolled back. Putting pressure on the bullet wound, she barked an order in the Mel’s direction that Harry couldn’t hear. Only his eyes seemed to work fine and all they could see was blood.

“We are losing her”, Maggie almost screamed to get his attention and Harry slide through the middle for better access to support her. He didn’t even realise that his hands were shaking. “Keep putting pressure on her wound,'' Maggie ordered and he put down his hands on Macy’s wound.

“Hold on”, Maggie mumbled while she tried to keep her awake.

“Just hold on. Please. Hold on.” His hands frantically searched his body for other injuries, Mel screamed something at them and Harry felt that the body under his hands was losing more and more of its life.

The day had been won, but at what cost?

**Author's Note:**

> oops that was supposed to be fluff haha.


End file.
